


Fire in the Rain

by Lillybet_Holmes



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybet_Holmes/pseuds/Lillybet_Holmes
Summary: Phoenix visits Storm while she is devastated at the passing of her friend Jean Grey.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Ororo Munroe, Jean Grey/Storm, Phoenix Force/Ororo Munroe, Phoenix Force/Storm
Kudos: 6





	Fire in the Rain

The forecast was for blue skies.

Grey clouds gathered around the Xavier Institute. Lightning streaked between them, and thunder rolled into the unsuspecting day. The wind swept the falling leaves from below the trees and into a small alcove where Storm stared unseeing at a photo of Jean Grey.

Jean. She'd sacrificed herself. She'd left them. She'd left her. Her best friend. Her, her what? Her crush? Her unrequited love?

Tears developed in Storm's eyes and the clouds above condensed to block out the remaining sunlight. As the first tear fell, so did the rains.

Storm threw the picture into the rain and watched with satisfaction as lightning captured the object. She was angry. Angry with Jean. Angry with Scott. Angry with herself. The storm around her ebbed and flowed as her feelings turned from longing for a lost friend to anger at everyone involved, to desperate sadness, to fear of the future, to anger at these circumstances. She needed to grieve. She needed to be strong. She couldn't find a way to do both.

She screamed as the thunder rolled and lightning danced around her. There were no words. It was a primal expression of grief that knows no bounds.

A shadow formed in the rain that Storm couldn't recognise. She tried to rein in her emotions in case the newcomer was one of the senior staff. It wouldn't do to be upset in front of them. She snorted at this and gentled the downpour as she allowed it to wash her face of her tears.

The shadowy figure came closer and Storm thought she recognised the outline of Jean Grey, the sway of Jean's hips, the rhythm of Jean's step, and the sweep of Jean's hair. She shook her head as her emotions fell out of her control again.

"Ororo?" Storm would recognise Jean's voice anywhere but she wouldn't react. This wasn't real. She'd obviously passed out in the alcove and would wake up and this would be a dream.

A few quick steps and the image of Jean was with her.

"Jean?" The rawness of her own voice shocked her but she managed to grip the body of her friend even as she tried to process what she was seeing and feeling.

"I am Phoenix." Phoenix quickly wrapped her arms around Storm as she tried to pull away.

Storm stared into the eyes of her friend and saw a gentle fire. Jean was still in there but this 'Phoenix' was in charge at the moment. "Where's Jean?"

"Resting," Phoenix fixed Storm with a slow smile. "But I know what she wants and I am in control so I can make sure it happens."

"What are you talking..:" her words were cut off as Phoenix brushed her lips gently over Storm's, making her knees weak.

The rain continued to fall but the sun began to shine. Storm pulled away from the kisses that Phoenix was bestowing on her. "Jean wants this?"

"Oh yes," the smile was predatory but there was an innocence in her eyes that Storm recognised. Jean looked back at her through those eyes and Storm was content with that knowledge for now.

She leaned back in for another round of gentle kissing and nibbling before parting her lips. Storm moaned as Phoenix expertly stroked and sucked her tongue.

A hissing noise made Storm pull away again. Phoenix held still and panted as Storm looked at the flames that were now radiating from her body. The rain fell on them but sizzled whenever it contacted directly with Phoenix. Somehow Storm wasn't being burnt at all even though her hands were wrapped in Phoenix's tight clothes.

"Jean?" Her fingers raised to trace around Jean's eyes before her hands cupped her face. She watched the flames lick at her skin and clothing ineffectually.

Phoenix ignored the question and leaned in again. She was hungry for more. This woman had been the object of Jean's desires for years. She needed this. She needed this NOW.

The rain continued and the flames intensified as their passions rose. The skies were filled with lightning and the thunder drowned out any noise that the two women made.

When the initial desperation of the kiss died down, Storm pulled away and looked into Phoenix's eyes again. She saw gentle brown eyes staring back at her. "Jean?"

"I'm rested now." The impish smile made Storm's heart flutter.

"Where's Phoenix?"

"She needed to show me the way." Jean began to kiss her lover and felt Storm relaxing against her. "I'm a quick learner so I should be able to take it from here."

"Is she coming back?"

"Do you not want her to?" Jean pulled back slightly and her eyes started to turn cold.

Storm grabbed Jean and kissed her hard. "Don't be silly. I just want to know if we need fire retardant furniture."

Jean laughed and the skies cleared. Maybe the forecast was right.


End file.
